Graduation Day
by slstrow
Summary: Today is the day Katniss receives her Masters Degree and Peeta couldn't be prouder. The night is filled with emotions and a few surprises as wel.


Since moving away from home to attend college, Katniss and I have always relied on each other. We leaned on each other when things got tough, school got hard, and the homesickness seemed unbearable. But we also celebrated together the good times, and today is one of those good times. Today Katniss graduates with a Masters of Science in Environmental Conservancy and I couldn't be prouder. She has worked so hard for this and she deserves all the recognition she's received and will receive. I am proud.

The ceremony hasn't even started and I'm already feeling teary eyed. I knew today was going to be emotional but I sure didn't expect it to start so soon. I can't help thinking about our future and how our past together has shaped us. Peeta and Katniss. Like peas and carrots. As I sit here reminiscing about times like our camping trip in the Smoky Mountains which turned into a flooded camping trip when the rain wouldn't quit. We sat in our tent soaking wet hoping the rain would quit for just a few minutes so we could pack up and go home. But it didn't, the rain didn't stop for over 14 hours, and there we sat, in our tent waiting. Waiting turned into talking, and talking turned into cuddling, and cuddling turned into kissing. The sound of the rain pitter-pattering on the vinyl tent as we lay in our sleeping bag holding each other. The pitter-pattering soon molded with the sound of Katniss' soft breaths as she fell asleep in my arms.

My day dreaming is interrupted by two sharp buzzes in my pocket. I reach into my right pocket and pull out my phone to see it display a text message from Katniss.

**K: Are you crying already? What are you, a little girl? ;)**

I let out a slight chuckle. She knows me so well it's funny that she knows that I'm already feeling sentimental. I look up, curious to know if she can actually see me but after scanning the crowd I don't see her. I type my reply -

**P: I just wish I knew where I put my handkerchief. **

I keep my phone in my hand hoping for one of her witty comebacks but before anything could come in the President of the University steps up to the podium and begins speaking about this years class of Masters students. She describes the hard work and dedication that each student possess and how honored she is to have met and worked with many of these students. Her pride shows on her face, a beaming smile peaking out from the curtain of icy gray hair that covers a portion of her face. She may be proud of her students but no one will ever be as proud or honored to know Katniss Everdeen as I am. I have no idea where I would be in life without her next to me, and sometimes even leading the way.

The ceremony passes quickly and each student walks across the stage to receive the diploma but when Katniss' name is called my heart stops and time seems to slow. Although my vision is blurred from the tears building in my eyes I can see her walk across the stage to the President and shake her hand before receiving the leather bound holder in which her diploma rests. As she is walking down the stairs off the stage I catch her eye and in true Katniss fashion she smiles and shoots me a wink.

The ceremony ends and graduates shuffle to find their loved ones, I stand completely still smiling from ear to ear waiting to see my lovely new graduate. For several minutes I can't find her in the crowd then suddenly from behind my eyes are covered and I hear her voice whispering in my ear "Stay quiet and nobody gets hurt." I laugh and so does she. As I turn around to wrap her in a hug I tell her "I'm so proud of you. I seriously am." I kiss her on the cheek and we stay wrapped up in each others arms for several moments. When we finally release the hug we walk hand in hand back to the car. Katniss is talking my ear off about how several of her classmates are going to a bar to celebrate and wondering if we could join them. What she doesn't know is that I've arranged for a surprise dinner back at our apartment with some very important people so I just vaguely say how much I wanted to spend the evening with my favorite new graduate. She rolls her eyes as we get into our tiny Volkswagen Jetta we share. And we drive off, back to our apartment.

To avoid giving up the surprise I told our guests to park down the block a little because knowing Katniss she would recognize one of their cars. We buzz ourselves into the building and begin our ascent up the stairs to the fifth floor where we live. I sneakily send a quick message to one of the guests saying we're on our way up to prepare them. Katniss is still babbling on and on about her friends and it takes every bit of my restraint to not give anything away on my face. I pat my pockets as we arrive at our door and look over to Katniss and say "Oh shit, I don't have my key. Can you?" I give her my best puppy eyes (as she calls it) and she just looks at me like I'm five again as she reaches into her bag to pull out the keys and unlock the door. I stand there waiting to see the look on her face when she realizes we aren't alone tonight. The door opens and everyone shouts "Congratulations!" and Katniss' eyes get so wide and I can already see the tears form in the corners. I finally look at the crew I've assembled for Katniss, Haymitch Abernathy our old friend and teacher from high school, her mother and sister Prim, and her best friend Gale and his wife Madge. Everyone is hooping and hollering for her. As she runs inside to hug everyone I look over to Haymitch and he gives me a little nod. He was my accomplice in my little scheme so he knows exactly whats coming next. While Katniss' back is still turned I slowly lower myself onto my good knee and as soon as I've hit the floor Prim gasps and Katniss spins around to look at me. I'm sitting there on the floor as I reach into my pocket and pull out a small golden ring with a little cream pearl on it and say "Katniss Everdeen, I am so incredibly proud of the woman you've become. You've graduated college and now graduate school. You inspire me to be a better person each day. You have improved my life every day you've been in it and I would be honored if you would continue improving our life together, as my wife." A moment of silence falls upon our group before she shouts at the top of her lungs "Yes Peeta, yes!"

The feeling of joy I am feeling in this moment lasts throughout the night. We eat the dinner that I prepared consisting of fresh bread and vegetables and Roast Beef, along with some of Katniss' favorite desserts I baked. The two of us can't seem to keep our eyes off each other, smiling and laughing. I know I will never forget the night Katniss graduated with her Masters.


End file.
